H2O Delirious
H2O Delirious is a popular American YouTuber who loves making Let's Play and gaming videos. He is a psychotic clown and a member of the crew. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * H20 Delirious vs Deadpool * H20 Delirious VS Dio Brando * The Joker vs H20 Delirious (Abandoned) * VanossGaming vs H20Delirious (Completed) With The Crew * Team Crafted vs Vanoss and Friends * Vanoss and Friends vs The Suicide Squad Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) * Batman * Deadpool * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * The Joker Death Battle Info * Name: H2O Delirious ** Real Name: Jonathan Gormon Dennis * Age: Unknown * Height: Variable * Member of the Vanoss Crew. Fighting Styles * Wrestling ** H2O Delirious has been seen Wrestling either against Cartoonz, or fighting in the N60 YouTuber Division. Delirious is capibal of suplexing, chokeslams, many other wrestling moves, however his most powerful wrestling move is the Tombstone Piledriver made famous by The Undertaker. * Kung Fu ** Able to know the ways of Kung Fu. * Ninjitsu ** Delirious is a great ninja and is capibal with its fighting style, especially with speed and stealth. With his baseball bat, he could use it with a weapon fighting style of Ninjitsu. * Boxing ** In his wrestling career, seems to punch like a boxer. Physicality Strength *Strong enough to lift a giant boulder. **The average weight of a sandstone boulder is approximately 150 pounds per cubic foot. Limestone boulders and granite boulders in most cases weigh more. They average about 175 pounds per cubic foot. To estimate the quantity, you need to convert the area into cubic feet by multiplying length x width x height. *Is physically stronger than a dinosaur. *Easily punches a driver’s head by punching a hole in a van. *Implied to be physically stronger than every member of the Vanoss Crew. *Can lift a grown bodybuilder with ease. *Strong enough to punch right through walls single handily. *Managed to easily lift up what looks like an ATM with ease. Speed *Able to charge at Saitama at the same speed as him. *Keeps up with Saitamas reaction speed. **Basically on par with his traveling speed. *Can react to Saitama’s attacks. *Dodged The Hillbilly’s Chainsaw charge. *Managed to stab Vanoss, Terroriser and BasicallyIDoWrk before they could even react with sight. **Basically Delirious can move faster than the human eye. Durabillity *Wisthood a punch from Vegeta. *Survived a Big Bang attack from Vegeta which whiped out a city after. *Survived getting whacked by a door that went faster than the human eye. *Survived getting whacked in the face with a battle axe. *Survived a rocket and nuclear explosion. *Survived getting beaten down by bugfoot. **Inspired by Big Foot. Weapons and abilities *Nuke gun: H2O Delirious owns a nuke gun. *Bubble Daryl shotgun: A shot gun that can launch people 30 ft. in the air. *Pipe bomb:A bomb that can attract the undead and blow them up. *Grenades:Has grenades that blow stuff away. *Assault rifle: Delirious has an assault rifle. *Sub-machine guns: Delirious has sub machine guns. *Sniper rifle: Delirious has a sniper rifle which he is accurate with. *shockwave:Delirious uses freezes his opponents in place for a few seconds. *invisibility: Can go invisible *multiplucation:Can create clones of all of his friends that just walk around and do nothing. *Size manipulation: can shrink himself *Sodoku: A suicide weapon the sudoku can blow up anyone close enough to the clown killing his opponent with him. *Health regeneration: Can regenerate health if left unharmed. *Face: His face seems to scare opponents away. *Shape shifting: Can change his body to various animals and people. *Summon:Delirious can summon things like pokemon. *durability: It varies. *Baseball bat: Unlike normal baseball bat if it hit someones head it can kill them very easily. *Kamahamaha: Delirious can fire the kamahamaha. *Fourth wall: Can break the fourth wall. *Batcoon: As his superhero, batcoon has **super strength: Batcoon has enough strength to launch 2-face in air and defeat a lot of goons with one punch. **durability:Batcoon is really durable able to be shot in the wall by a grenade launcher without a scratch. **weapons: Has all the weapons batman had from the game Batman arkham knight. **Speed:Fast enough to defeat a group of goons in a matter of seconds. Feats *scared nightmare bonnie by showing his face. *Defeated a army of zoidbergs and a kaiju sized zoidberg (WTF?) *Defeated mortal kombat characters. *befriended Vegeta. *Married a xenomorph. *Got shot by a helicopter minigun multiple times and survived (was weakened, though.) *Defeated members of The Crew multiple times. *Has a company that sells guns with cocaine filled toilet paper. *Killed a xenomorph. *Survived an explosion that destroyed the top of a house with no known damage. *Beat a triceratops to death with his hands. *Road dinosaurs *Has an army of fellowers called the delirious army. *Fought Saitama and was flicked though several large mountains and SURVIVED. *Fought off the killers of Dead By Daylight when trying to get his loot crate back. *Shrugs off DanTDM’s diamond cutter which is stated to be one of the most if not the most devastating finisher in N60Sean’s second youtuber tournament. *Managed to get his loot crate back from Cartoonz and defeated him. *Survived getting stabbed by The Nurse. *Had been a two time N60 Champion, even defeating PopularMMOS who had it at the time. *Survived an explosion from Wildcat. *Effortlessly kicks out of wrestling moves with ease. Even if the move was devastating. *Defeated Vanoss in a steel cage. *Fought on par with Vanoss after trying to steal his Loot Crate. *Made a hole in a van with a single punch. *His laughs. Weaknesses *Delirious is mentally insane and when angry will cause random acts of violence not caring if he hit the target. *His face doesn't always make people scared. *His nuke gun has only one nuke and then needs to reload it. *He is pretty dumb. *The more angry he gets the less accurate he gets as well. *He gets scared by jump scares too easily. *Will do anything for his teddy bear. *Got one shot by Vegeta. *Was defeated multiple times by the crew members. *Defeated by Vanoss after trying to steal his loot crate. Trivia * H2O Delirious never showed his normal face, unlike every member of the crew. * Cartoonz has actually dated his sister, meaning Cartoonz is the only one who saw his face. * Delirious started his YouTube Channel before Vanoss and the crew. * The name "H2O" actually came from a Gears of War clan. * He is actually bisexual. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bat Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Internet Personas Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Military Combatants Category:Missile User Category:N60Sean Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Changers Category:Soldier Category:Summoners Category:The Crew Members Category:Villains Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Marksman Category:Clown Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Knife Wielders Category:Machete Wielders Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Crossbow Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Masters of Disguise